


Cut Free The Name

by Estirose



Category: Zero: Akai Chou | Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misao doesn't want to be an Asou anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Free The Name

**Author's Note:**

> Misao is Mio and Mayu's dad.

Misao Asou looked at his bride-to-be and her family. "Please, adopt me," he said, knowing the Amakuras would think it odd, but at least it wasn't out of the question.

Sure, he had no reason to want to change his name or be adopted into their family - there was no family business that needed a heir, and Shizu had a brother, after all. But he'd been waiting to get rid of the Asou surname for a long time, and he liked the Amakuras. He didn't mind being adopted into their family line if it meant that his children might not have the Asou curse.

"Why?" Mr. Amakura asked, "Our name isn't in danger of dying out."

"I have a very embarassing surname," Misao said. That wasn't the half of it. "I'm related to Dr. Kunihiko Asou, and he made a mockery of my family name. I don't want to be an Asou anymore."

The expression on Mr. Amakura's face cleared up, and he nodded. "I... see."

"Dear?" Mrs. Amakura asked.

"I've heard of the man. Mr. Asou is correct." Mr. Amakura nodded at Misao. "I think we should adopt him."

Mrs Amakura nodded. "I understand. There's no shame in wanting a new name in that case."

Misao sighed inwardly in relief. It had been a gamble, but it had paid off. Soon he would be free of the Asou curse and all would be well with the world.


End file.
